


Overtime

by paintstroke



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintstroke/pseuds/paintstroke
Summary: Long hours keep Abel and Cain apart too often after they first transfer to theSleipnir, but once in a while they find the time to reconnect (PWP).Abel straddled him, looking down at him with heavy-lidded desire. “Give me what I want then,” he said, the sharp edge of a challenge in his voice. He reached down between them. “If you’re bored though, I’m sure I can find someone else,” Abel whispered. The heat behind his eyes stare pierced Cain’s guts.  Cain thought Abel meant the words to be teasing, but the truth behind it was sharp and painful...





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Jes! :) Thank you so much for the fun excuse to write for these boys again. <3 This was part of the 2018 Starfighter Secret Santa Exchange. Huge kudos to @violetnyte for organizing!
> 
> * * *

Encke always found something to keep them late for.    
  
Cain’s footsteps were heavy as he headed back towards the bunks along with the rest of the fighters. No one was in the mood to say much of anything. The resentment and exhaustion had subdued them, likely what the lead fighter had been going for. The rasp of his civvies against his still-damp skin was just one more thing tugging a scowl out of him. The group showers on the battleship made him miss even the starbase’s mediocre privacy.    
  
His sense of relief at being able to collapse into bed was vivid.    
  
Cain stepped through far enough to let the door hiss shut behind him. A small smile curved his lips and he set his bag down, rather than throwing it like he’d first wanted to.  Abel had remade their little nest on the floor, and was curled up under the blankets. The fierceness that could touch his features softened in sleep. He looked far more innocent than Cain knew him to be.    
  
Cain’s gut sank with something like envy. How long had it been since he —or any colonist— could sleep with so much trust?    
  
Cain stripped off his jacket and gloves. When he bent to untie his boots, he hissed. His aching fingers complained, swollen and split-knuckled from an earlier fight. Battling his way into a useful position in the  _ Sleipnir _ 's hierarchy was taking a toll.    
  
There were small movements from the bed by the time Cain freed himself from his boots. He kicked off his pants as he walked, leaving a tired trail in the minimal space around the mattresses. Cain lifted the blankets, aware but not quite caring that he was still cold from the hastily-dried shower and cool hallways. Abel curled in on himself, letting a small sound slip out as the changing temperature hit him.   
  
Cain slid his arm under Abel’s thin pillow and looped another around Abel’s chest, pulling him in close. Warm and trusting and pliant, Abel snuggled in. Cain sighed and shut his eyes, pressing his nose into the soft hair on the back of Abel’s head. He was in trouble. This was starting to feel more like comfort than an assignment.    
  
He felt Abel stir.    
  
“Cain?” Abel’s voice was thick with sleep.   
  
Cain derisive snort fluffed the hair at the base of Abel’s neck. “Who else?” The words hovered between mockery and a threat.    
  
Abel didn’t take the bait. “Missed you,” he mumbled.    
  
Cain leaned in closer, giving in to the desire to run his tongue over the edge of Abel’s ear.    
  
Abel made a pleased sound and turned over. His kisses were soft against Cain’s collarbone, Cain’s neck. Abel's hands slipped under Cain’s tank top, warm against Cain's chilled skin.    
  
“You missed  _ something _ .”    
  
“Mmm,” Abel agreed. He stretched, grazing his lips across Cain’s. His first kiss was almost chaste, tentative. No, that wasn’t right.  _ Testing. _ Cain pulled Abel to him tightly, encouraging him. Abel’s lips parted easily when Cain licked out. The kisses deepened and Abel ground against him. The sleepy atmosphere became charged, heavy with promise. Cain could feel Abel hard against him and used his strength to rock Abel against his body, thrusting to meet him. Abel broke the kiss with a muffled noise. Abel rose up over Cain, pinning him to the bed.    
  
An unnamed feeling caught tight against his ribcage when Abel met his eyes and Cain held his breath. He was getting addicted to moments when Abel took charge like this. The knowledge that he was actually  _ wanted _ in return thundered through his chest.    
  
Cain let himself be pinned. Abel’s travelling hands had rucked up his shirt; he helped Abel pull it off completely. 

“Demanding,” Cain said, but the word was softened between Abel’s slow kisses. He didn’t mean it as a criticism. He lifted his hips, getting his boxers out of the way, matching Abel’s nakedness. 

Abel straddled him, looking down at him with heavy-lidded desire. “Give me what I want then,” he said, the sharp edge of a challenge in his voice. He reached down between them.    
  
Cain lifted an eyebrow but sank into the sensation when Abel’s hand wrapped around the both of them. Abel stroked them together, and Cain could feel his focus slip. Abel’s fingers danced playfully. The need for release started to coil hot and tense in his gut as his hips chased the light touch.    
  
“If you’re bored though, I’m sure I can find someone else,” Abel whispered. The heat behind his eyes stare pierced Cain’s guts.  Cain thought Abel meant the words to be teasing, but the truth behind it was sharp and painful.    
  
Jealousy flared bright in Cain's  chest. “That so, Princess?” Cain gathered all the confidence he could to appear nonchalant. Cain knew he hadn’t been around much. Encke had been pushing the fighters hard, and his own goals had meant long hours outside of shifts. Once it would have stung his pride alone, but now, with his future balanced on keeping Abel as a lover... Cain traced his thumb over Abel's scar. “What do you want?”

Abel’s eyes fell shut and he opened his mouth slightly. Cain traced his lip again, feeling the heat and warmth engulf him as Abel hollowed his cheeks around the tip of Cain’s thumb. He felt Abel’s hand slow, the navigator distracted by the different sensations. He could guess what Abel wanted when he felt the blond melt into his touch.

“Hmm? You want me to tell you how good you are at this? Let you ride me until you come?” Cain whispered, letting his other hand drop to envelop Abel’s, to tighten Abel’s grip, to drive their hands at a faster pace.

He pulled his thumb from Abel’s soft mouth, caressing his cheek as he stroked his fingers back through Abel’s fine hair. He tugged lightly and Abel arched into it with a shaky gasp.  “No? Not that?” Cain answered his own question, the unfocused look in Abel’s eyes telling him what he needed to know.

The wicked grin that spread over Cain’s face was an echo of the past. “I know what you want,” Cain said. Cain tensed and flipped them, pinning Abel to the mattress briefly. 

Cain’s hands became demanding, moving Abel where Cain wanted him. He forced Abel’s chest down into the mattress and Abel let him, breath barely coloured by a sound that could be a moan. The anticipation made Cain’s movements rough. Cain caressed the ridges of Abel’s ribs, dropping lower to pull Abel’s hips up. The navigator shifted to get his knees underneath him.    
  
Cain was tempted, but didn’t touch. Not yet. Cain sat back and reached for the dresser, leaving Abel to shiver slightly against the cool air of the room.   
  
Abel was breathing faster. Cain could imagine the exposure, the anticipation. Abel didn’t move from where Cain positioned him, and kept his eyes shut.    
  
Cain caressed Abel’s back, before his hands slid lower; pressing Abel’s thighs further apart. He could see the flush spreading across Abel’s neck. The way his ears pinked. Cain was easily distracted, drawn into Abel’s desire.  The metal lid of the tin of lube made a grating sound when Cain twisted it open and Abel flinched.    
  
He slicked his fingers in the lube before teasing across Abel’s hole. Cain shifted forward, putting more of his weight over Abel.   
  
Abel pushed up against him. “You ready?” Cain asked. Cain’s voice had gone rough; his desire constricting around his throat.    
  
“Yeah,” Abel said. The pitch of his voice rose in contrast to Cain’s deeper tone. Abel’s hands spasmed into fists around the sheets. “Please…” he whispered. Cain watched the small movements of muscles under skin. They betrayed Abel wanting to move, wanting to kiss Cain, wanting to do anything but wait at the fighter’s mercy.    
  
Cain pulsed his finger against the sensitive skin. He could be gentle, especially when he knew it would be unbearable for Abel. Abel ground his teeth. He moaned when the tip of Cain’s finger finally pushed inside.    
  
“P-please…” Abel thrust back again, desperation leaking into his voice.    
  
Cain teased a bit with slow movements, playing with Abel’s tight, velvet-soft rim with the tip of his finger. Abel had caught his lip in his teeth, practically vibrating while he held back from forcing Cain in deeper.  His restraint deserved a reward. Cain relented and pressed firmly in to Abel’s heat.    
  
He reached for Abel with his other hand. He wanted to distract the navigator, to try to keep him from tensing up. He gave Abel the time to breathe through the adjustment. When Abel's body softened, Cain rewarded him with a wet kiss on his shoulder. He scraped his teeth across Abel's muscles, hinting at the bitemarks he wanted to leave there.    
  
Cain withdrew to add a second finger. He knew what Abel liked. Knew how fast he could go. Knew how to touch him. He curled his fingers down, watched fascinated as Abel dissolved, repeating ‘yes’ over and over into the pillow. Abel arched his back, and Cain let him rut between his hand and his fingers. The way Abel reacted to him still stunned him.    
  
“Let me see you,” Cain whispered, pulling his fingers free. Abel seemed boneless from the pleasure already. He twisted lazily at Cain’s urging, collapsing onto his back. He already looked flushed, hazy with desire.    
  
“Touch yourself.” Cain made the words a demand. He pulled one of Abel’s legs over his shoulder, bracing Abel’s thigh against his body.   
  
Uncertain, but obedient, Abel dipped his fingers into the lube. He watched Cain, keeping steady eye contact. Abel pulled at his dick in lazy strokes, using his fingertips rather than his palm, giving Cain an easy view. There was no hurry for them to finish. Not this time.    
  
Cain hitched in closer, pressing Abel’s thigh between their chests as he lined himself up. Abel still had enough space to move, to touch himself.    
  
As Abel’s fingers smoothed over the crown of his own dick, Cain pressed in. Abel shut his eyes at the blunt pressure and threw his head back, baring his throat to the ceiling. Something primal flared in Cain’s gut at that and he paused, wanting to keep that sight for as long as he could.    
  
He felt the tension in the muscles of Abel’s leg against his neck. Abel clenched his toes, using his leg to try to pull Cain closer. “Deeper,” Abel pleaded, stretched around the thickest part.    
  
Cain’s hands soothed down over Abel’s thigh to where Abel’s hand had stilled. He covered Abel’s hand with his own, pulled their combined grip down Abel’s dick as he sank deeper into Abel.    
  
Abel’s eyes crinkled and he arched from the bed, panting.

The pressure surrounding him was almost too much without movement, and Cain rested his forehead against Abel’s leg, kissing his calf until Abel opened his eyes again.

“You can move,” Abel whispered.

Cain hesitated. He gripped Abel’s hand, stroked it over the hard length, watching precum bead out. He did the best he could to match the movement with his hips. “Show me,” Cain didn’t want to say anything more. He didn’t want to ask, and Abel never really liked to say, but this…? Maybe...

Abel’s lip was almost as white as the teeth sinking into it, but he nodded, and slowly started stroking himself. It was near torture to keep to Abel’s slow pace at first, but it gave Cain time to find an angle that made Abel’s face go slack and moans increase.

They sped up together. He leaned forward, pushing Abel’s knee nearer and nearer to his face. Abel’s little moans increased in pitch, higher and higher.  Their movements became sloppy and uncoordinated, until Cain couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

He shifted, putting down the leg he was holding, stacking Abel’s knees to the same side and pinning them there, bracing himself on Abel’s hip and knee. Abel let himself be twisted, his hand moving too fast for Cain to really keep up anymore. 

He knew Abel was getting close too, he just had to hang on. He rocked against the increased friction, getting closer to his own edge. His fingers dug in tightly and he let his eyes slip shut. He was so intent on his own pleasure, he didn’t feel Abel shift.    
  
Abel caught Cain’s hands and gave them a hard pull. Cain fell forward over Abel. “Fuck,” he swore, startled.   
  
Abel was looking at him, expression soft, begging for something else, pulling Cain close. 

Cain thought he knew what Abel wanted here, too. He touched his lips to Abel’s. They were both breathing hard, and sharing air between soft lips stood in for a kiss. He laced his fingers into Abel’s, pressed them into the bed beside the navigator’s head.    
  
It didn’t take much longer. Cain’s hands tightened as his thrusts deepened. Erratic pauses broke his rhythm as he tried to hold out. His lip curled, face contorting against his will and he buried his face in Abel’s neck.  “Want you so much,” he muttered, kissing the edge of Abel’s jaw as he slid forward. “Always.” Just because he knew Abel wanted to hear that kind of thing, he told himself.    


Abel made a pleased sound. “Cain…” he whispered, his hands restless against Cain’s body. 

Abel came without any further warning. Cain sped his thrusts, trying to finish as well. He was close. Abel’s soft moans still punctuated each of Cain’s thrusts, but Cain could feel the sudden pulsing of his muscles around his cock, the way Abel had gone still underneath him.

When he focused on it, the feeling of Abel coming was enough to send him over as well. Cain swore softly against Abel’s ear. His own body tensed and he grimaced against Abel’s neck as he spilled. The release blew through him, leaving him gasping, heart racing in satisfaction.    
  
Cain gave a last thrust and Abel winced, oversensitive. Cain slipped out and sprawled beside Abel on the bed. With a contented sigh, he pulled Abel against him, listening to the way Abel’s heart pounded against his own side. Almost without thinking, he tilted his head to the side and kissed the top of Abel’s head. “I like giving you what you want,” he said softly, a teasing smirk pulling at the side of his lips. Abel hummed in a content agreement, sounding drowsy and sated. Cain let his own eyes shut, feeling sleep weigh heavy on his body.

Overtime could sometimes be a good thing. 


End file.
